infractusfandomcom-20200213-history
World Map
The World of Letalis ...is a dimension that rests at a very specific location in what is appropriately named 'The Void'. This place is entirely magical in essence, and the natural energies within are amplified to a much greater level than that of the Earth Dimension us. Throughout all of the time on Earth, Letalis has been somehow connected to it, leading some to draw the conclusion that Letalis is some sort of parallel dimension, or even a hidden piece of the earth dimension itself. The mainstream belief is that Ominus and Seraphis are the gods of Letalis, however Khelsidian Lore dictates otherwise, and denotes that the two are actually Demigods, as well as imposters. on this later... It is important to note that Letalis is a pocket dimension, and it's boundaries may very well change depending on the condition of the soul frontier. THAT BEING SAID, LET'S BEGIN! ;NOTE :Further details will be added as they are completed! Agon Sector: population NIFLHEIM Once a small, peaceful village of the old kingdom, the people that lived there had little to no concern of the outside world. When the Agon sector was cut off from the rest of Letalis, the protection of the ancients left them, and Niflheim was overtaken by a dark Spirit Vortex, and the people within were consumed by it's power. Phantoms had overrun the city, and most who dared enter never returned to speak of it. For ages, the only person to successfully live and survive here was Crow, until her mysterious disappearance after the first tournament. Presently, it has been occupied by Brostel's surviving colonies, Krystal of Eternus Nidor, and a small branch of the IDEX faction. The Phantoms are kept out of a small area in the center of the village by the energy field of the new Infractum near the city's core. BROSTEL Once a prosperous city, Brostel was the pinnacle of technology in the Agon Sector. After being consumed by what is called the "Pandora Anomaly", it became a necropolis where only the most daring individuals would reside. Swarming with corrupt, it was merely a shadow of it's former glory. Hosting three small survivor colonies, it's great walls contained a never-ending battle between the living and the not-exactly-dead. The prime colony was maintained and headed by one Kalioa Agoniro, the adopted daughter of the former city chief. After Brostel's destruction, a fair number of the abnormally sturdy buildings still stand underneath the remains of the Arena. Some people still reside here, despite the constant swarming of corrupt, and the lack of food and supplies. It is rumored that the first Infractum still stands beneath the old base at the center of the city, simply waiting to be reactivated. AGON MOUNTAINS This mass jungle outlines the entire Agon sector, and drops down slightly into the Haotul sector. This place is the most unchanged by time since the last tournament, still swarming with monsters of godlike power, and overrun by incredible variations of flora. Crossing into other sectors through the mountains is hardly ever a wise choice, as most who do are, for lack of a better word, decimated. Like all areas of Letalis, the Agon mountains are a hostile place to be. Despite this, however, there is a colony of Khelsidians Loral on the north-eastern part of the mountains, and throughout the entire mountain range are communities of Gnomes and Mandragorians. This locale is also home to the Agonian Mograt tribes, and despite their small and meek nature, they are most efficient at evasion and hiding. Most sentient communes in this area are kind and helpful, however there is a limited number of Mandrake kind variation of the Mandragora, who are hostile to all, and even battle against Mandragorians. It is said these rogue Mandrakes are under the control of Ominus, and serve as minions when he traverses the Agon sector. SHEYN LORAL Located deep in the Agon Mountains, it is the prime settlement of the area. It is, however, a tribal community, and the last remnants of Khelsidian kind in this sector. They are a hardy people, considering the conditions of their highly dangerous environment. They pay no mind to the outside world, as their smaller one is exciting enough. Despite their primitive appearance, they are very attuned to the spiritual world, and also have excellent crafting and hunting skills. Their homes are built both in trees, and into the ground, but never really on the surface, as monster intrusions are frequent. ETERNUS NIDOR Once one of the prime examples of civilization, this ancient kingdom was abandoned shortly before Agon's quarantine. Here, there rests a great deal of knowledge about the old kingdom for those who know where to look. These days, the dead roam this area, animated by the mysterious power source beneath the castle ruins that loom over the city. MORSUS BLACKLANDS This massive cemetery rests on the north-eastern side of the Agon wasteland. It is the prime location to find necromancers, and of course the animated dead. Since the quarantine of the Agon sector, this is where it's dead are buried, which causes a significant emanation of dark energy. This is the reason Necromancers find this location so desirable, as it provides an unlimited amount of supplies for their magic work. The place is so named because the soil here is lifeless and black, as well as littered with elaborate tombstones and mausoleums. BOGG OF ETERNUS NIDOR This area has been entirely quarantined from the rest of the Agon sector. The reason being is the fallout between it's residents and Granny Lil, who apparently hasn't come out of her hut at all since the first tournament. Those inside the small towns here have sworn ultimate loyalty to her, and in the spirit of following her wishes, are instructed to kill outsiders on sight. Those who did not adhere to the 'rebellion' against the rest of the sector have been driven out into Eternus Nidor, where they are still becoming accustomed to a life without vile stenches everywhere. The bogg itself has been the same since the beginning of time in Letalis, a mass of swampland which constantly emanates an ungodly smell. It would seem that the tribes of Bogg Orcs here do not even notice the smell, and sometimes might even consider it appealing. They have no allegiance, and are primarily hostile. They are also hunted by the human residents of the bogg, and used for several select dishes favored by the communes. CASTELLO DE DESPIERZONE This once majestic, dark castle now lies in ruins, resting on the huge cliff that towers over Eternus Nidor. The nightmarish monsters that once roamed the castles interiors now inhabit it's ruins and the area around the castle. Upon reaching this location, one can feel a great source of foreboding power coming from what seems to be beneath the ruins. The lord of this land, Luigi, seems to have been particularly elusive since the events of three years prior, however some have claimed to have seen him lurking about the ruins when the dark of night falls over the land. Haotul Sector: Khelsidian This sector is comprised of five large areas, and it generally populated by Khelsidian kind. SEHAI A large glamorous city in the center of the sector. Built with immaculate white stone, and decorated with many different tapestries and plantlife, Sehai is what an inhabitant of the earth dimension might call "Shangri La". The city itself is somewhat dispersed with different cultures, but the dominant influence is that of Khelsidian lore and magic. Many fledgling mages come here to study and become great sorcerors, and others come to learn trades crafted by masterminds. Sehai is known as the city of enlightenment, as most of it's inhabitants would prefer the persuit of knowledge than power. As such, it is a place governed by peace, and violence is heavily looked down upon. One may even be imprisoned in the palace dungeon if the display of violence is extreme enough. Mostly, though, they are simply exiled. The Laloye arcane Ivuer is located in the center of the city square. AORUK This area is the vast amount of land spanning off of the Agon Mountains. Mostly consisting of grassland, some of the Jungle has spread out into it. It hosts many different species, including Mandragorians, Gnomes, and faery kind. It is also home to a place called the Nebula ruins, an ancient city built deep into the ground which is vigilantly protected by the Gnomes living in the nearby area. Nobody is quite certain as to why, but some say it is to keep secret the Sirate shadow Ivuer that is supposedly hidden within the Nebula Ruins. MYKERATH Located in Aoruk, it is a small town where one can find Gnomes, Mandragorians, Khelsidians, and humans cohabitating peacefully. This is the first sign of civilization when traveling from Agon to Haotul. It may be a small town, but it is cozy none the less, and it is the last piece of the old kingdom left unchanged by time. TEL'RATHEA an area covered in plantlife that was once a shining city. The buildings have become overgrown, and only continue to grow weaker. Often, an old building will finally collapse, leaving only a pile of undiscernable rock. This is where Gnomes make their home. They are experienced in herbology, gnomish magic and alchemy, so this location is ideal for providing the plants and components needed for their concoctions. Tel'Rathea is not often visited, due to it's hidden nature. It is covered by the jungle, and as such, is somewhat remote. However, to those who know the way and gnomish customs, it is a very desirable place to seek medicine, magic items, and other such things. The gnomes here also protect and utilize their Gamelaha wind Ivuer. The only area through here that is frequently utilized by outsiders is the Najula Highroad, which runs straight through to the pirate town of Siruk. This pirate town is also located on the Haotul coast. SIRUK This Grach'Nil haven is located on the west coast of the Haotul Continent, south of Sehai. This is where seafaring Grach'Nil, as well as bomb squads all seem to end up at some point. Whether to look for a crew, scheme with some other Grach'Nil, or just lay low for a while, the pirates are constantly flowing in and out of this town, and don't take kindly to intruders. Also, there are a lot of pubs here. HAOTUL SEA A vast expanse of ocean spreading away from Sehai, and dissapearing off into the soul frontier. This area is highly populated with pirates of all kinds, and huge sea creatures, of both the friendly and hungry variety. The ships that sail the waters are like a melting pot of seaworthy architechture from all the different cultures of Letalis. Though it is called the Haotul sea in accordance to it's main sector, it stretches out much farther, just bordering the outside of the agon mountains, and dropping down into the Akyen sector. It is one of two discovered oceans in Letalis. It is also rumoured that a ship the size of a small city travels this sea, and it hosts the last of the Khelsidian ancients. So far, most who have encountered the vessel have never returned... SEPA ISLAND This volcanic island is located on the border of the Akyen sector, resting in the Haotul sea, far from any other land mass. It's nearest neighbor is the Akyen desert, and it is likewise just as hot and arid. The ground is charred black all over, and rivers of lava pour into the sea, creating huge clouds of steam. The creatures on this island are particularly hardy, and are extremely endurant against heat, and the according climates. Most of them have very thick hide, and have the ability to manipulate fire somewhere in their genetic makeup. All monsters on this island are carnivorous, and will kill anything but their own kind on sight. Mmm, delicious noms. SPIRIT TEMPLE Located at the bed of Spirit River, this is where Spirit Keepers go to contact those in the soul frontier. All other beings are forbidden to enter, unless accompanied and permitted by a Spirit Keeper. Those who disobey will meet a rather unpleasant, and explosive surprise. Akyen Sector: Human Comprised of six areas; Most Earth-Dimension natives end up in this sector. It has a high amount of portal activity. AKYEN DESERT Just as it sounds, it's the desert. Lots of moving sand, and a general lack of water. This place is sometimes called the "Black Sands", as the sand is a deep red, appearing almost black until it's up in the air. The sands are in a constant state of storm, kicking up enough of the dark sand to make a person choke in around 10 minutes without the proper desert-gear. Thusly, the desert has a low monster population, limited to a few giant armoured desert reptilians, dune-crawlers, and pyro squads. The Pyros keep their base underground in the desert, and are adorned with gas masks and heavy coats. It is believed there is a cave under the sands that hosts a temple, and it's respective Laelli earth Ivuer. AUGO CANYON Located in the Akyen Desert. This is where Pyros make their home. They constantly sport gasmasks to protect them from the poison fumes emitted from the ground, except when in their homes. Their homes and shops are built into the walls of the canyon, and are supplied with clean oxygen from the air chamber built into the rock of the canyon. This chamber filters in air from the other side of the mass rock formation that fills the canyon, taking air directly from the southern tip of the Shazael ocean. This canyon is also named after the ruler of the fourth quarter in a Khelsidian year. FYTHEI This is the mountainous region in the center of the Akyen continent. It is, for lack of a better term, a Crystalline area. The mountains themselves appear to be made of gigantic solid masses of blue crystal, and refract light over it's surroundings in different directions during the day, depending on which direction the sunlight is coming from at the time. The monsters here are of the Spectre variety, as this is usually where the lost souls of Letalis end up, and get "boosted" by the power of the one who dwells in the center of this huge formation of crystal. They are also empowered by the magic that streams from this location's Yulasen life Ivuer. At night, the crystals are filled with the light of the stars, and seem to contain their own miniature universe from within. Unfortunately, travellers don't usually make it close enough to the mountains to see this sight, as the area is bordered on either side by desert and the Vanuri Yaten region. KILLE TOWER Located near the outskirts of Fythei, this ancient tower once supplied the realm with the magic of the ancients. Upon the abolishment of the old kingdom, it became dysfunctional, and now stands as a reminder of the days of old. It is said this is where the ancients lived. However, it still has a lingering magical charge, and could possibly be reactivated with the right kind of cosmic charge. will serve as the final arena for IF2. ATFAKHA JIOKYE Also known as Dreamscape City, this place borders the Shazael Ocean. It covers a large area, and hosts most of the human population in Letalis. It is also the most technologically advanced area in all the four quadrants. Having adapted to a world that suppresses electricity, and living next to the largest water supply in Letalis, the inhabitants have instead based their lives off of steam power. The buildings all seem to be attatched by erratically placed metal beams and bridges, and there's a steam vent just about every ten feet. This is also home to the only airships in Letalisfrom Sehai's Royal airship, of course., which makes for a lot of 'tourism'. You can find everything here, from plasma-powered video games, to musty apothecaries and botany labs. VANURI YATEN Above ground, there is a large expanse of wasteland, littered with ghost towns and small settlements where only the hardiest of people dare to reside. Once a frontier where those from the earth-dimension lived, the place was overrun by the monsters of Ehaleshir. Great adventurers come here to prove themselves in the way of battle, but often never return. Underground is a vast maze of abandoned mines. This is where the prior inhabitants harvested the rare Letalian mineral, Zolaktitein interdimensional travel technology these days. Unfortunately, the mines are also filled with the most unsavory, and unrelentlessly hungry monsters around. TERRAGOL This is the ghost town over the entrance of the Vanuri Yaten mineral mines. Adventurers hardly ever make it this far, as it is the most concentrated monster locale in Vanuri Yaten. LIYE'EK ORUNE Nobody with a brain lives here. This is because the area hosts an enormous volcano, and a selection of monsters similar to, if not nastier than, the monsters on Sepa Island. However, unlike Sepa, Liye'ek Orune is a jungle region. It rests near the Shazael Ocean, and surrounds Dreamscape City. The volcano itself rests on the border between this region, and Vanuri Yaten. This being the case, there is also an assortment of flora-based monsters around the outer rim of the jungle. Sometimes, a nasty or two slips in from Vanuri Yaten and causes havoc, but other than that, it's business as usual. This is also where the Yrogye fire Ivuer is located. EHALESHIR This is the spanse of dead land where Ominus keeps his fortress. The fortress itself is in the center of the area, surrounded by a great number of unpleasant beasties of Omi's own creation. No matter the time of day, the sun never seems to shine here, always blotted out by vast black clouds omitted from the fortress. A word to the wise: Keep Out. Sirieko Sector population Comprised of the Shazael Ocean, and the island chain down the center of it. SHAZAEL OCEAN Bigger than the Haotul Sea, and much clearer, this massive body of water is home to the Altaerian race. Professor Zamon; manage a trois ref sheet It's also rumoured that the area has lots of strange "sharks" and sea dragons, but most of the creatures here seem to be peaceful for the sharks, of course. SIRIEKO ISLAND This is the main island of the chain, and the largest. It rests in the center of the other five islands, and hosts a loosely intertwined tropical community of amphibious bipeds that come from many different races. It serves as a melting-pot of cultures, and is regarded as a place to "come together". Though while this is the case, the inhabitants do like a good fight every now and then, and can very well take part in one at the arena, where you can fight other bipeds, or a nice assortment of monsters from around Letalis. It is also where their warrioirs train. SHREYEL ISLAND This island is home to the Orashisen, another bipedal and amphibious race. Most of the settlements on the island are in the trees, and support intricate veins of waterworks as decoration and a way to supply the water necessary on a daily basis for an Orashi. There is no technology here, but instead there is a high concentration of magic, and the world's only Elakle water Ivuer. You can also find a wonderful selection of the most finely crafted magical weapons here, alongside a promising library of Orashi magic. HAZUYE ISLAND This island is home to the Magola racearachnid type. Due to the high number of hot springs on the island, the air there is always humid, and often clouded by steam. While it's residents aren't particularly known for their hospitality, they can be reasoned with, and tend to stick to doing business rather than digging their rows of fangs into unsuspecting visitors. This is where one will find the best quality of medicinal items in Sirieko, as well as some crafty herbal concoctions that are useful in a number of devious alchemic ways. UZA ISLAND This island is home to the Lenzuji tribe Altaerian variation. Unlike their Altaerian brothers, the Lenzuji tribe doesn't have much of an affinity for science. They do, however, have a fondness for music, and the perfection of it. As such, the island hosts a number of places to perform and dance and what have you. Thusly, you can find a wide selection of magical instruments, teachers to show you how to play them, and different variations of song magic to study under. ENYASH ISLAND This island is home to the Ekozyu racemammal. This is the only race in this sector from maybe the Magola that is primarily hostile. They take mostly to their own kind, and will do anything but welcome visitors. They have a solid business relationship with the Magola, but that's as far as it goes. This island is also host to Lenarium, a mineral said to increase the strength and vitality of one who eats it in it's concentrated form. GLIUZAL ISLAND Home to no particular race, this is where the Aurelian rift-inducer lies. Brought to Letalis by an Aurelian trader, it allows contact and trade with extra terrestrials such as the Rogdins, Aurelians, and any others that may be in the neighborhood at the time. Considering this, the island itself is like a universal bazaar, hosting a variety of sentient creatures, native and E.T. alike. Here you can pick up a number of things, including, but not limited to Accessories, charms, weapons, armour, tailoring, computers, etc. ORYUSEN ISLAND This particular island is located much farther from the others, and is thusly seldom visited, as well as feared. The island is said to be cursed, as it is the location of Seraphis' reincarnation point. It is covered in strangely smooth and drop-like crystalline collumns of black and red that seem to grow from the ground itself. Not only is the concentration of magic here unrivaled by anything short of Ehaleshir, but as such it hosts the most remote and intense source of power in Letalis; The Atakse death Ivuer. This source of power was crafted and empowered by Seraphis herself, and serves as a backup source of power in case something untoward happens, and her tap on the power in the Agon sector is abolished. There are no monsters here. The Soul Frontier This is an area unpopulated by mortal kind, and it makes up the rest of the world of Letalis. It is said that this place is the exact cause of the portals and reincarnations of Letalis. Letalian lore of all kinds reference this place as "the abyss", as it is where the souls of the dead go to await reincarnation, and it is also where new souls are created or destroyed. There is also a rumour among some who study the Frontier that those who die in the earth dimension of unnatural causes will be awakened and reborn through the soul frontier, as if they had never died at all. Unfortunately, this occasionally inflicts amnesia, and most who experience this effect never recover from it. The Soul Frontier is also where Ominus and Seraphis go to rejuvinate once their powers of physical manifestation run out. will remain in physical form for up to a decade at a time, and return to the Frontier for three years before reaching the point of reincarnation once again. This cycle has so far endlessly repeated itself since their creation. Some other powerful ancient spirits reside here as well, and can be contacted through some particular Khelsidian methods. It would seem that there is one spirit for each Ivuer in Letalis, and with them lies the power to truly extract the essence of each different Ivuer. CERAVESHKA Also known as the hall of ancients. This metropolis lies deep within the soul frontier, and hosts the spirits of the ancients as well as a large number of lesser spirits and souls. This place is only mentioned in legend, and has so far never been reached by any mortal. Some say it is the source of Letalis' power and magic.